Ryoji Sogetsu
Shirou Uchiha (士郎うちのは, Uchiha Shiro) is a shinobi from Amegakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. He is currently one of the surviving members of the Uchiha clan not associated with Konohagakure. He is currently the leader of Otogakure, a ninja village located in the Land of Sound. He is also an S-class missing-nin from Amegakure and a wanted criminal in his hometown, and as such has a bounty on his head. Due to his usage of snake related techniques and because of his signature snake summonings he is refered to as The White Snake ( 白い蛇, shiroi hebi). Appearance Despite his status as a criminal shinobi, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. While living in Amegakure, he would regularly have a gentle and soft look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger sister. After becoming the leader of Otogakure, he would regularly have a stern look to them. He, like most members of the Uchiha clan, possesses dark gray eyes, long black hair that hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He is a man of average height and build. When he lived in Amegakure, his casual clothes was a black shirt and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. When on duty, he would wear the traditional ANBU uniform with a mask and black coloured hooded cloak. As the leader of the Hidden Sound Village he currently wears a large black cloak with chin-high collar and uchiha symbols on it. When addressing his subordinates he seems to wear an orange, swirl-patterned mask that reveals only his right eye. Personality Shirou was a sensitive, but kind boy, and was traumatized by the idea of killing others. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. Nevertheless, he was a talented and gifted student, mastering every technique his father Shiki had ever taught him. He was kind and gentle towards his younger sister Misao and was respectful towards the people of his village and teachers. After the death of his beloved sister, Shirou's ideals and personality changed, becoming cold, lonely, cynical, and devoting his life to becoming stronger. As an adult, his personality was very different, having become more calm, serious, and aloof. He apparently believe's that the traumas he experienced in his youth and the people he had lost, had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering. Above all else, Shirou cared only for himself. He grew bored when there was no conflict or violence in the world, and immediately struck fear into others when they first met him. Nonetheless, he was seen to be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen and the dead. He would even hold a moment of silence for an opponent he had killed, which mean's he took no enjoyment in killing others and would preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. During battle he is much more analytical and observant, not making a move before he had studied his opponents movements. He is also arrogant when he is in battle and would insult an opponent if they could not live up to his standards. Though he is not one to underestimate his opponents, going into battle with much caution and preparations in advance. Even when an opponent may prove to be stronger than him, he doesn't show much surprise or concern. He does not even lose his composure, meaning he has much confidance in his powers and skills. History Before the Uchiha Clan Massacre Shirou's grandfather Koga Uchiha used to live in the hidden leaf village along with the rest of the uchiha clan, he was part of the Konoha Military Police Force and was close friends with Fugaku Uchiha the leader of both the police force and the uchiha clan, father of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Due to the mistreatment of the uchiha clan and being forced to live in a small corner of Konoha by the Leaf village, members of the clan began planning a coup d'état. Koga like Itachi disagreed with what the uchiha was planning to do, he argued with Fugaku and decided not to be part of it, due to not being involved with the coup he was labeled as a traitor and a disgraced uchiha member and was kicked out of the clan. After some time he found out that Fugaku's son Itachi was a spy for Konoha and provided them with information on the Uchiha, Koga also found out the Itachi was ordered to Massacre the whole clan by the village elders, so he made arrangements with the Third Hokage for his exile from Konoha. Two day's before the clan's massacre he faked his own death making it seem like he was killed by his own clansmen due to his betrayal, he left the Hidden Leaf Village with consent from the Third Hokage. Koga fled the Land of Fire and made his way to the small village of Amegakure which was located in the Land of Rain, there he met with the newly appointed leader at the time, of the Village Hidden in Rain who was known as Pain. He asked Pain to let him hide in Amegakure due to the internal conflicts that were happing back at Konoha, Pain agreed to this and allowed him to live in one of the surrounding villages. Pain told him to keep his identity as an Uchiha a secret because if the neighbouring nations knew about this then they would come after him, this would cause more problems for Amegakure, he agreed to this and lived the rest of his life in secret. He would eventually go on to marry a woman and with her had his first born son Shiki Uchiha, who was Shirou's father. Shiki himself would also marry an Amegakure kunoichi and with her had his two children Shirou Uchiha and Misao Uchiha. Shirou was born as the eldest child of Shiki Uchiha, and was the older brother of Misao Uchiha, his mother passed away when he was 5 years old, so from a young age he had to take care of his younger sister Misao. He was a talented and gifted ninja who was praised by his teachers in the aacademy, by the age of 7 he had graduate from the academy. Under the tutalege of a Jonin Teacher, he along with his sister Misao and his best friend Ichiro Kazuhiro formed a 3 man team, by the age of 10 all three of them would go on to become Chunin. He was taught most the Uchiha clan's jutsu by his father Shiki, who himself was taught by his own father Koga. His younger sister Misao was also a gifted ninja due to being an uchiha herself, she would often compete with her brother in ninjutsu during their younger years. During their days as Genin Shirou's sister Misao was the first to awaken the Sharingan within her eyes at the age of 9 during a dangerous ninja mission that almost got them killed, Shirou would follow two years later at the age of 11, a year after he became a Chunin. During this time he and his team went on may ninja mission and made a name for themselves as a three man squad within their village, after four years as a Chunin Shirou was promoted to Jonin rank due to his exceptional leadership and Ninjutsu skills. For the next two years untill the age of 16 he would continue to be the leader of the 3 man squad which consisted of himself his sister Misao and his best friend Ichiro. The days were he would spend his family and friends in enjoyment were about to come to an end, as tragedy struck in his life. At a tender age of 16 his sister Misao contracted a fatal illness, she only had six months to live, Shirou was clearly distraught by this and was very upset that he was going to lose his beloved sister and teammate. The reason for the condition was due to the premature awakening of the sacred Mangekyō Sharingan within her eyes, which was triggered by the loss of her mother during her childhood and the near fatal death of her brother during a mission. Misao awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of 13 the same year Shirou became a Jonin, and kept it a secret from Shirou all these years, only her father Shiki knew about it. Six months later Misao died, Shirou's father told him the truth about his sister and the awakening of the Mangekyo within her eyes, Shirou was outraged that he didn't know the real reason why his sister died and that his father kept the truth from him, Shiki tried to further explain the situation but Shirou would not hear of it, after arguining with his father he left his home. After his siter's death Shirou's personality changed greatly becoming cold and lonely, he refused to team up with his best friend and former teamate Ichiro, he was also not on speaking terms with his father, he would always request for dangerous ninja mission opting to go alone, though the real reason was he was secretly training his sharingan and refining his ninja skills wanting to become stronger. As the year went by his personality changed even further, becoming crueler and more ruthless, harboring a strong desire for power and wanting to possese the same powers as his younger sister did, the Mangekyo Sharingan. One night he went to his father's house and asked him on how to develop his own Mangekyo, Shiki told him that in order to gain the Mangekyo the person closest to the Sharingan user must die and the emotion of the loss is responsible for unlocking it. After hearing his father explanation of the Mangekyo Sharingan and its powers, he killed his father in cold blood, though this act of murder alone did not help him awaken the Mangekyo. The next night he called out his best friend Ichiro Kazuhiro and killed him in cold blood too, with his father and best friend dead the emotion resulting from the loss of the only two remaining people he cared about, pushed him over the edge and allowed him to finally awaken his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Testing out his new abilities, Shirou went on a killing spree throughout the village murdering several high leveled Jonin, he made one last stop before fleeing Amegakure, he went back to his sister's grave site, dug up the grave and took the coffin that containted his sister's body, and fled the village. Several ANBU black ops and special ninja's from Amegakure where sent after him but by that time he already fled the Land of Rain, never to return again, a large bounty was put on his head for his capture. Shirou made his way to the Land of Sound, after killing the previous leader of Otogakure he conquered the village quickly and made it into his own personal village by becoming its new and current leader. During this time he had located several of Orochimaru's old hideouts and excavated them for usefull items and information, he also gained access to many of the scrolls left by Orochimaru and as such had gained information on many forbbiden ninja techniques. Abilities Shirou from an young age has been established as a genius, even by the high standards of the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's , excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring high marks in both the performance tests and written tests, as he graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised his Jonin trainer and teacher at the time of during their first training session. By the age of 18 he develops much of his potential and had becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight evenly against S-class ninja and high level Jonin. Shirou also shows to have vast knowledge and intelligence of the ninja world; just from analyzing his opponents using a jutsu once, he can identify that person as well as recognize and understand how their jutsu work. After receiving his Mangekyō Sharingan, Shirou's powers evolved to much greater heights making him a very powerful ninja. During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. He has also been noted to have been born with particularly powerful chakra. It can also be assumed that Shirou has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he is able to summon the King of the Snakes, it being a high level summon. His powers and skills could be considered at Kage-level at this point. Jutsu Shirou is a master of all the Uchiha clan's techniques, along with the Sharingan, and has great prowess with all of the three main types of jutsu. He is also noted to be very fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to weaving hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent with a form of ninjutsu. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. His speed was such that Shinsaku Takasugi a ninja who is very adept at using the Sharingan, could not follow his movements. He also has a particular liking of techniques that involved the usage of crows in both his ninjutsu and genjutsu, this is seen when he creates a clone that dissolves into crows and using the crows to hide shuriken in them. Shirou is able to use both Summoning: Rashōmon and Triple Rashōmon, in which he summons a varying number of large demonic gates that are capable of enduring the most intense forms of damage. Shirou from a young age had also been quite adept at Taijutsu, as demonstrated when he easily dispatched three fellow Jonin with ease and he was able to fight on par with Shinsaku Takasugi, a ninja who himself is also a Taijutsu master. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. He is also very proficient at wielding a sword, in the same way as throwing shuriken and kunai. Shirou has shown a high level of knowledge and skill when using sealing jutsu and cursed seals, had used a number of them throughout the years. To prevent his secrets from being exposed, he placed binding seals on the every Otogakure ninja. Should a sound ninja speak openly of Otogakure and Shiro's activities, then the seal would activate and instantly paralyze the ninja's body. Snake Techniques Due to forming a contract with the snakes and his own apparent affinity with snakes, this has caused Shirou to learn a number of snake-related abilities and jutsus. One such ability is being able to summon giant snakes to fight alongside him in battle, which was made possible by the summoning contract tattooed to his arms. With Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, he can call forth snakes from his sleeves to attack opponents in large numbers with poisonous bites. He can also use Snake Authority Spell to summon snakes from his hands to attack or bind opponents. After gaining the snake contract and also absorbing a high level snake, Shirou gained access to regenerative powers that allowed him to heal at a much faster rate than usual. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body, and could use the Oral Rebirth Technique to shed his skin, thus repairing any damage to his body. Another usage of snakes comes in the form of his Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens, the Kusanagi of Japanese legend. The sword, kept within the mouth of a snake, is able to extend to great lengths and can be controlled remotely by Shirou. Kinjutsu Shirou after becoming the leader of Otogakure and gainig the secret scrolls left by Orochimaru, he has gained access to a number of forbidden jutsu. One of the kinjutsu he has used is Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil which allows him to resurrects a large number of slain people seemingly continuously. The other he has used is his own derived and modified version of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique which he calls Forbidden Jutsu: Dark Resurrection the excat nature of this jutsu is yet to be revealed. He is also shown using Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection which allows him creates dark snakes that forcibly connect with a person and inject them with medically altered chakra. Elemental Techniques Proving himself to be a genius ninja and a member of the Uchiha clan, Shirou has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based jutsu. By the age of 8, he had already mastered his clan's rite of passage jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. The more battle-oriented techniques he is seen using primarily consisted of elemental attacks, as he had an affinity for fire. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile allowed him to exhale a stream of fire from his mouth. He could also use Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it was ash and not flame, the attack remained in the air around the target, and therefore remained potent for a longer period of time. He is also shown to be adept at using Water Release techniques. He was adept at the Hidden Mist Technique and is capable of using powerful water style jutsu in areas where there were no bodies of water. He can also creates water clones to act as doubles for his assaults, and launches powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon missiles and giant waterfalls at his opponents. He could also manipulate water to form projectiles or tentacles, and could perform the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. He has currently develop an advance Water Release known as Snow Release, which mainly draws its power from water and the surrounding moisture in the air. Snow Release Coming Soon......... Sharingan Being of the Uchiha Clan, and as noted by Shinsaku, Shiro is a true successor of the Sharingan Eye. He first activated the sharingan at the age of 11, two years after his sister Misao had awakened her own sharingan. He is very skilled at using his Sharingan, as he was able to detect multiple ninja assassins and massacre them all in an instant. He could cast a genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities have shown to be great enough, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents and to control a summoned creature as mighty as the King of Snakes. Shirou had trained his eyes to such a degree that he had reached the stage where he could have his Sharingan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyo Sharingan Shirou first awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after killing both his father and best friend, Shiki Uchiha and Ichiro Kazuhiro in cold blood, the emotional trauma caused by the incident allowed him to awaken the Mangekyo within his eyes. Shirou's Mangekyō takes the appearance of six pointed spiral like patterns. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Shirou's Mangekyō is one of the few that is shown to have a red design and a black background. After possessesing the Mangekyō Sharingan, it increased Shirou's already great power, and enabled him to use his most powerful techniques. With his left eye, he can use the Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for what seems like days in a matter of seconds. The Tsukiyomi also allows him to control or alter the victim's perception of reality by controlling the five senses to such a point that it can make the target misinterpret between reality and illusion. With his Tsukiyomi he is able to quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. The power of his Tsukiyomi is great enough to break down the will of the intended victim, and even cause paralysis. With his right eye he can use the Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which allows him to create a unquenchable black flame, that he can direct by moving his eye, to burn through anything in its path, including fire itself. He is able to control the flames with great precision and can extinguish them with his sharingan. As stated by Shirou his final and most powerful technique is Susanoo, the "Raging God of Battle", a technique that uses both eyes to manifest itself as a spectral being. Though he has not used it in battle as of yet, but due to his mastery over the other two Mangekyo jutsu it can be implied that he can use Susanoo as well. Despite his mastery of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Shirou suffers from the side effects. Each of the techniques bestowed by the Mangekyō Sharingan required vast amounts of chakra to perform, and because of this Shirou is fatigued afterward, to the point of requiring him to deactivating his Sharingan altogether, something that he usually does not need to do. When in battle he mainly perfers to use the Tsukiyomi as it does not strain his eyes as much as the other technique. He relies on the Ameterasu when he is faced against strong opponents or when he needs to change the tide of a battle, he calls this jutsu as one of his trump cards. He doesn't use it as much as Tsukiyomi because the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user eyes, usually causing them to bleed. Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Shirou has a number of similarities to Itachi Uchiha. **Both excelled at using fire style Jutsu. ** Both gained the sharingan at a young age. ** Both deeply cared about their younger sibling, in Shirou's case his younger sister Misao. ** Both killed their best friend in order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. ** Both are S-class missing-nin from there respective villages. *His appearance is based on Katsura Kotaro from the anime/manga series Gintama. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESLXqQmlsLY Orochimaru's Battle Theme]'' and his battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnAGnplo9PE&feature=related Crimson Flames '' from the Naruto Shippuuden OST 2].'' *He is currently one of the surviving members of the Uchiha clan not be born in Konohagakure. *Shirou's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). *Shirou's Mangekyō Sharingan is one of the few that doesn't have three points. It consists of spiral pattern, giving it six points. It is also one of the few Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Shirou's one is black with red designs. * According to the ''Naruto databook: ** Shirou's hobby is creating jutsu and training. ** Shirou wishes to fight against the strongest ninja's in the world. ** Shirou's favorite foods are eggs and steak, while his least favorites are cabbage and coconut. ** Shirou has completed 1000 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 200 C-rank, 200 B-rank, 350 A-rank, 150 S-rank. Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Kekki Genkai Category:ANBU Category:Otogakure Category:Amegakure